kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Wright
Benjamin "Ben" Wright is a 15-year-old teenager from the Pitcairn Islands who, through the power of his Digimon partner Tentomon, can become D-Tamer Tento. Character History Ben works as the systems analyst at Virgo. He gets advice & encouragement from his CEO Koushiro Izumi, who is like a father figure to Ben. Appearance Ben is very short for his age with bronze skin, brown hair, & brown eyes. Personality Ben is determined & caring, but can also be very conceited & a bit grumpy. Levels Tento= D-Tamer Tento D-Tamer Tento is Ben's default Rookie form, activated when he inserts Tentomon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive, causing Tentomon to merge with him. D-Tamer Kabuteri is Ben's main Champion form, activated when he inserts Kabuterimon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. In this form, D-Tamer Kabuteri has both ant-like power & the flawless defensive ability possessed by a beetle. He swoops down on hostile Virus Digimon without mercy. Furthermore, D-Tamer Kabuteri's head has been metalized & boasts the defense of an iron wall. D-Tamer MegaKabuteri is Ben's main Ultimate form, activated when he inserts MegaKabuterimon (Red)'s DigiCard into his DigiDrive. This form is the same species as D-Tamer MegaKabuteri (Blue), & similarly, the strength of D-Tamer MegaKabuteris horn, which is his main weapon, has soared, but this version of D-Tamer MegaKabuteri seems to have surpassed it in flight ability. Also, muscular tissues have appeared on the base of D-Tamer MegaKabuteri forelimbs, so his grappling ability has also improved. D-Tamer HerculesKabuteri is Ben's main Mega form, activated when he inserts HerculesKabuterimon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. In this form, D-Tamer HerculesKabuteri has a gigantic horn & scissors. His armor shines gold, & he has regained & strengthened the flying ability which D-Tamer MegaKabuteri had lost, so he rushes about at supersonic speed. D-Tamer TyrantKabuteri is Ben's main Ultra form, activated when he inserts TyrantKabuterimon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. }} - GranKuwaga= D-Tamer GranKuwaga D-Tamer GranKuwaga is an alternate Mega form that Ben can assume whenever he inserts GranKuwagamon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer GrandisKuwaga is an alternate Ultra form that Ben can assume whenever he inserts GrandisKuwagamon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. In this form, the Gran Killers on both of D-Tamer GrandisKuwaga's arms are capable of causing wounds, no matter how hard the shell or metal is, so he will deepen those wounds & eventually bring down the enemy. - MegaGranKuwaga= D-Tamer MegaGranKuwaga D-Tamer MegaGranKuwaga is a gigantic version of D-Tamer GranKuwaga, assumed whenever Ben uses the D-Modify ReMega Card. }} }} - Blue= D-Tamer MegaKabuteri This Blue version of D-Tamer MegaKabuteri can be assumed whenever Ben inserts MegaKabuterimon (Blue)'s DigiCard into his DigiDrive. In this form, D-Tamer MegaKabuteri's power & defense have become stronger, & his reinforced horn is powerful in battle. D-Tamer AncientBeetle is an alternate Mega form that Ben can assume whenever he inserts AncientBeetlemon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer AncientBeetle's armor has a hardness rivaling that of Chrome Digizoid, so the falx on both of his arms can cut through anything, & he can easily lift objects hundreds of times his weight. }} }} }} }} Digivolution Chart Equipment Devices *DigiDrive - Transformation device *DigiCards - Transformation trinkets **Rookie ***Tentomon **Champion ***Kabuterimon **Ultimate ***MegaKabuterimon (Red) ***MegaKabuterimon (Blue) **Mega ***HerculesKabuterimon ***GranKuwagamon ***AncientBeetlemon **Ultra (Over Mega) ***TyrantKabuterimon ***GrandisKuwagamon *D-Modify Cards - Special DigiCards used to upgrade &/or modify certain D-Tamer forms. **ReMega Card - Used to upgrade D-Tamer GranKuwaga into D-Tamer MegaGranKuwaga. Notes Category:Power Rider D-Tamer Category:Riders Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Virgo